Don't be afraid of the dark TFP OneShot
by LordStarscream22
Summary: What happens if Starscream is afraid of the dark? You'll find out in this little one-shot. Warning: slightly Slash-Rating!


**_(Info:  
_**

**_I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO HASBRO AND THE HUB!  
_**

**_I've uploaded this Story already on my Deviantart Account, but now i wanted to upload it here as well. I am stll not very good at english, because i have to learn it by myself, so please don'r be rude to me. I am still learning and i aplogize for all mistakes in this one-shot...)  
_**

**_Don't be afraid of the dark_**

**Starscreams Pow:**

It was in the middle of the night, when i woke up, optics widened an breathing heavily. A nightmare! Again! Every night i got nightmares! Nightmares from my past and all the mean things i've done. I was a Decepticon, it was my nature after all to be mean, right? But it felt so bad to me…it wasn't a pleasant feeling, but there was nothing that i could do about it…

I tried to close my optics and to fall asleep again, but i couldn't. Everytime i closed my optics, the shadows of my past returned to me and gave me more and more nightmares. My Body started to tremble and i whimpered slightly. I admit it, that i am afraid of the dark, especially when i was alone, like i was just right now. It was so dark inside my small room, i couldn't see anything! Only shadows…shadows that gave me more fear…

So much, that i couldn't take it anymore. I stood up from my bearth and went to the door of my quarter and opened it. It was dark outside my quarter as well, everyone was already asleep. It seems that I was the only one who was still awake…

I didn't care at the moment. It was good, that everyone was asleep right now, so no one would see, what i was going to do now. It would be very embarrassing for me, if someone would find out my little secret…

I tiptoed to my Masters quarter and opened the door as quietly as I could and went into the room. It was dark again, but not as dark, as my own quarter. I closed the door behind me and tiptoed to the giant bearth in front of me.

Megatron was asleep and he had his back turned to me. I shivered much when I went to the side of his bearth and looked at him. There was no reaction coming from him and I sighed with relief. I looked left and right to make sure, that I was the only one in there. Funny, why would be there someone else inside Megatrons Quarter just right now, in the middle of the night?

I shook my head and sat down next to my master. I looked around again and my body started to tremble again, but I didn't care anymore. I felt save when I was around him, especially in the night, when it was dark…

I laid down on my side, next to him, still a little spark of fear in my optics. Fear of the dark and a bit fear of HIM! I tried to forget all about the mean things he has done to me in the past and tried to think back to the old days on Cybertron, when we were closed friends. A small smile appeared on my face when I got these thoughts. I closed my optics and snuggled into the fluffy pillow. Megatrons bearth was so big and fluffy and comfortable, I just loved it! And I loved to spend the nights in it…by his side.

My smile grew wider and my body relaxed more and more until I was asleep again and this time, there were no nightmares and no creepy shadows anymore…

**Megatrons Pow:**

I woke up in the middle of the night, when I heard someone opened the door to my quarter and than I could hear steps that were moving towards my bearth. I remained silent and pretend to be asleep. Seconds later someone laid himself next to me and it was quiet again inside my quarter. I waited some moments, until I rolled over onto my other side and faced the "intruder". I raised my eyebrow when I saw Starscream laying next to me with his back and wings facing me.

Starscream, really? You were afraid of the dark and came to me inside my bearth to sleep well AGAIN? You aren't serious, aren't you?

A small smile appeared on my face when i was looking at him. It wasn't the first time he was doing that. I have stopped counting the times he came into my room when it was night and he got nightmare or was afraid.

My smile grew wider and I sat up as slowly as I could. I didn't intend to woke him up right now. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, and almost…cute? What in the name of Unicron was I thinking?! Starscream? Cute? Really? I should be careful with that dark Energon, seriously! It gave me some weird thoughts indeed…

I shook my head and my optics remained still on Starscreams head. I couldn't see his face, until he was moving and turned on his back. His optics were still closed and a soft smile was on his face. It made me smile even wider now and I run a claw gently over his chest down to his belly. I smirked a bit when he turned on his side again and a slight giggle escaped him. Oh I knew his weakness very well and I loved to used it against him from time to time. No other Decepticon knew that, i was the only one and I loved to used his little weakness to my advantage. Like in the old days back on Cybertron…

I sighed heavily and tried to banish all of this thoughts of my processor. I leaned over him and smirked slightly. "Still afraid of the dark, aren't you Starscream?" I whispered into his audios, made him shiver slightly and mumble something into my pillow. "What was that Starscream? I couldn't hear you~,". "No…comment…" was the mumbled replay from him and it made me laugh silently. " I knew it already Starscream. I knew you would come to me tonight." "How come?" "We have a stormy night, am I right? And it is pretty dark in your quarter, right?" His grumbling just told me, that I was right and I smirked wider. "You little scaredy-cat…" I teased him and he growled slightly. "I am…not…" he grumbled. "Yes you are~," I teased him again and run my claw over his wings. He twitched heavily, almost falling out of the bearth. I laughed and catched him, before he hit the ground.

"Don't do that master! You know that I don't like that!" "A human would call you a mimosa for being sensitive like that, you know?" I smirked again when he was grumbling again and I pulled him back onto my bearth and laid him next to me. Than I laid the blanket above him and myself and wrapped my arm around his waist to keep him still. "And now sleep Starscream. Here is nothing to be afraid of! I am here for you…"

**Starscreams Pow:**

I smiled slightly and closed my optics and snuggled against his warm body, as I tried to went back to sleep. I could hear his words and it gave me a warm feeling inside my spark. A feeling that I've missed in a long time…

I sighed with satisfaction and made myself comfortable. I giggled when he was teasing my wings again with his claws. I won't admit it out loud, but I loved his playful side and moments like that become very rare for both of us. He was always so nice and kind to me when we were alone, but when someone else was around, like Soundwave, Knockout or some other Decepticons, than he was the monster I knew since thousand of years now.

But to be honest: I didn't care of that anymore at the moment. Now I just wanted to lay myself down, relaxed and satisfied and sleeping. And that was exactly what I did when he was pressing me closer to his warm body.

"Don't be afraid of the dark Starscream…I will be here for you. I always will be there for you…my friend…"

That were the last words I've heard from him when I went back to sleep with a big smile on my face and no longer afraid of the dark…

"Thank you Master…"

"…You are welcome Starscream…"

_**END**_


End file.
